


Fall Like A Led Zeppelin

by Deans_Fetish



Series: Feel & Desire Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Crossover Pairings, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Protective!(and maybe a little jealous) Dean, Schmoop, Top Priestly, Underage Sex, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam has a crush on Dean’s buddy from school, someone who makes Sam nervous but also doesn’t make him feel like he’s a freak. John and Dean leave Sam at home for what is suppose to be a weekend hunt, but when it seems to be taking too long, Dean returns home to find his baby brother in bed... but Sam isn't alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Winchester is 16 in this fiction. Please Be Advised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 _“Nothing ever tastes quite as good, quite as sweet as it does the first time.  
Yeah, the first time. Nothing ever cuts quite as deep, quite as sweet  
As it does the first time, Yeah, the first time…" - Billie Myers, ‘First Time’_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam looked up from his plate, his face mostly concealed by his long bangs. His champagne hazel eyes darted between his brother and Dean's buddy from school, Priestley, as they all sat at the tiny kitchen table eating spaghetti.

It was the one meal other than something out of a can or Lucky Charms that Dean knew how to make.

"Dad's suppose to be back tomorrow night so we're gonna take off for the weekend," Dean was saying, though Sam was barely listening as his gaze moved over Priestley, taking in the tattoos and piercings, his kind green eyes and the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. 

He couldn’t help but stare as Priestley sucked in a spaghetti noodle between his full puckered lips.

Dean bumped his shoulder against Sam’s in an attempt to get his attention, his own brow creased at the way Sam seemed to be daydreaming. 

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean’s shoulder bumped against his own and he quickly blinked and turned his attention to his big brother rather than staring any further at Priestley. 

"Sammy here is gonna stay home alone for the weekend," Dean chuckled, his attention not really on his brother as he laughed with his friend.

Priestley’s gaze slid to Sam, a wide smile on his face, "So, what are you gonna do with all that freedom, Sam? Big party? Lots of chicks over? An orgy maybe?" he asked, his grin still teasing at his lips as he shared a look, a small glance at Dean, who laughed harder.

Sam frowned in annoyance at his brother’s amusement and dropped his fork onto his plate as he shook his head.

"Thought I'd read some," Sam answered softly, shrugging a shoulder.

Priestley’s eyes widened, before they softened as he looked at Sam, nodding.

"Reading, wow... sounds like fun," Priestley responded before clearing his throat as he glanced over at Dean.

Dean shook his head, "My little brother, the geek," Dean quipped with a snicker before slapping Sam on the back as he pulled from his chair, taking his plate with him to the sink.

Sam frowned again, a miserable look marring his youthful handsome features as he returned his attention to his plate, shoulders hunched over sheepishly in his embarrassment, and so he wouldn't seem to tall, taller than his brother and Priestley even at his younger age.

Did Dean _have to_ say that? Call him that, in front of _Priestley_?

Sam sighed heavily in dejected resignation and reached for his fork, playing with the remaining spaghetti on his plate. 

Dean huffed as he walked back over to the table, "Sam, if you're done, don't _play_ in it!" Dean scolded with a glance at Priestley as he shook his head.

"Kids..." Dean muttered under his breath.

Priestley chuckled as he pulled to his feet, reaching for his plate and glass, "Aw, leave the kid alone, Dean. He's just shy."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, whatever," he bumped Sam 's shoulder again, "You got dishes, 'shy boy'," Dean instructed before turning his attention to Priestley as he cocked his head pointedly toward the living room.

Sam ducked his head miserably at Dean’s words though he stole a glance up at Priestley from under his bangs as he nodded to his brother.

Waiting until Dean and Priestley had walked away, into the living room, Sam pulled from his chair with a huff.

He was not a 'kid' and he was not 'shy', he was just... Sam whined under his breath, face contorted in miserable lines. He didn't really know what the hell he was, just that Priestley made him _feel_ things. He made him nervous, his palms sweat and his heart race.

Of course, that was normal, right? It was just because he was... well, maybe he was 'shy' and Priestley was just different, he was nice to him when other people treated him like he was a freak.

Yeah, that was all it was, had to be.

***

[Two Nights Later - Saturday - Midnight.]

Sam was laying on the couch, the television turned down low as he read from one of the books he had been hoping to finish before his dad and brother returned home. The knock on the front door was unexpected and had Sam frowning as he lifted his head and looked back over the arm of the sofa toward the door while slowly closed the book. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the side of the couch, he laid the novel over on the coffee table in front of him, his attention still glued to the front door. 

He slowly, cautiously pulled to his feet, his attention still glued to the front door. As he made his way across the room toward the door in question, he paused at one of the tables that lined the wall nearby to slide open a small drawer, retrieving the handgun that Dean had placed there for him to use if necessary. Tucking the pistol in the waistband of the back of his jeans, Sam continued to the front door, peering out the peephole.

Priestley shifted his weight from one foot to the other and picked nervously at his black polished nails stood on the other side of the closed door to the Winchester’s rented house. 

Sam unlocked and opened the door just in time to see Priestley cross his arms over his chest while looking away from the house, toward the yard and the country road that stretched out at the front of the property.

Sam's gaze roamed over Priestley before he turned his own head to look toward the road then back at Priestley. He noted the tight 'Orgasm Donor' tee that the older kid wa wearing and the tight jeans, combat boots, his hair done into a blue mohawk, not the green one he’d sported the last time Sam had seen him. The blue of his hair nearly matching that of the tee that he wore. 

Returning his attention to the door once he‘d heard it creek open on rusty hinges, Priestley grinned at the younger Winchester. "Hey, Sam, how's the reading goin'?"

Sam blinked and managed to remember to close his mouth before he nodded. "Mm, okay," he responded gently. 

He shifted his weight nervously and prayed that Priestley wouldn’t be able to hear the way his heart was pounding in his chest. "Uh, Dean's not here." Sam mumbled shyly.

There were those _feelings_ again.

Priestley nodded, "Yeah, I know," he responded with a shrug of one shoulder. "S' okay," he muttered as he looked past Sam into the house. 

His gaze shifted back to Sam's and his jade orbs locked with the younger Winchester’s hazel ones as Priestley’s tongue darted out, licking across his lips, the action wiggling his lip piercing slightly and drawing Sam’s wide eyed attention to it. 

"Can I come in?" he inquired almost huskily. 

Sam's eyes widened a bit more as his eyes snapped up from Priestley’s mouth to his eyes. His mouth fell slack for a second before he managed to snap it shut and steel his features the way that his and Dean’s dad had taught them. 

"Uh, yeah, sure," he mumbled bashfully as he lowered his gaze to the floor and took a step back, allowing Priestley room to step into the house.

Once Priestley was inside, Sam closed the door behind him and re-locking it. He swallowed hard as he turned and followed Priestley into the living room, trying his best to look nonchalant and failing miserably. 

"I was just in here," Sam mumbled, “uh…reading…” he stammered nervously as he backed toward the table while keeping his gaze fixed on Priestley. 

Reaching back behind himself with one hand, he pulled the gun out of the back of his jeans as he reached back with the other hand and fumbled with opening the drawer. 

Priestley’s brow creased as he watched Sam before widening as he caught sight of the gun in the younger Winchester’s hand.

"Whoa, dude!"

Sam whirled around and quickly tugged open the drawer, depositing the gun back inside before turning back toward Priestley with a small smile pulling at his lips. 

Sam shrugged a shoulder, "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna blow your head off or anything," assured Sam shyly. 

His gaze dropping to the words 'Orgasm Donor' displayed boldly across Priestley’s chest before he could manage to stop himself and a deep blush immediately crept over his features as he licked his lips and tore his eyes away.

Watching Sam closely, Priestley’s cock surged in his jeans at the obvious innuendo Sam tossed out, even if he did blush afterward. If Priestley didn't know better, he'd say that the blush was on purpose, to add to the innocent persona Sam had going. It was a good ploy and hot as hell.

Closing the drawer, Sam turned toward the couch, head hanging as he walked over and took a seat. 

He wasn't prepared for Priestley dropping down next to him, not that he had known exactly _what_ to expect, however _that_ had not been it.

Sam's head snapping up, eyes wide as he looked into Priestley’s face, lips parted slightly before his lips pressed back together, throat convulsing as he swallowed hard.

"Um, what - what are you doing?" Sam asked, those _feelings_ surging to the forefront and raging through his body, causing his own cock to twitch slightly beneath his jeans. 

Sam's hands immediately became sweaty and his heart pounded in his chest, his stomach alive with that butterfly feeling.

Was it suddenly too hot in the house?

Priestley shook his head, frowning slightly as he shrugged a shoulder.

"Just thought I'd come keep you company," he replied before capturing the piercing on his lip, sucking at it for a moment as his gaze searched Sam's face. "You don't mind, do you?"

Sam shook his head, unable to speak at the moment as his gaze fell to the tiny piece of metal Priestley had just been sucking.

Priestley smiled, "Good."

Pulling his gaze away from Sam, Priestley looked down at the book on the coffee table, "So what were you reading?"

Sam stared at the older kid a moment before softly muttering, "The Fountainhead.“ 

He hung his head and allowed his shoulders to once again hunch over feeling self conscious again about his height especially with someone else in the room that he was taller than.

He looked up at Priestley from under his bangs, watching as the older boy raised his brows with the same 'wow what a freak' look on his face that everyone else got when they were around him.

Sam's face fell, his gaze dropping. "Yeah, I'm a... freak," he agreed softly with a nod.

Priestley quickly lifted his eyes from the book and looked over at Sam with a frown. "Who said you were a freak?"

Sam shrugged a shoulder, his gaze still lowered sadly, "Everyone."

Priestley leaned forward, so close that his body heat was radiating against Sam, causing the younger Winchester to turn his head, hazel eyes locking with jade.

" _I_ never said that, Sam," he whispered pointedly as he shook his head slowly, "I would never say that about you,” he corrected gently. 

Sam swallowed hard, his gaze locked on Priestley’s, unable to speak and all thought of how to answer at that moment gone from his mind as he found himself getting lost in those brilliant verdant eyes.

"Look at _me_ Sam," Priestley began.

 _I am looking at you…_ was the thought that sprang to Sam’s mind. 

"Do you think I'm a freak?” he inquired pointedly with a lift of his brows. 

Sam quickly shook his head adamantly. 

“Why not? I’ve got all these tattoos all over my body, my hair is blue and styled into a Mohawk. I wear eyeliner and I have more piercings than any woman in her right mind would caught with," Priestley reasoned with a smirk. 

Exhaling a soft breath, his gaze roamed over Sam's face, "And my fingernails are painted black,” he added with amusement at himself. “So if anyone in this room is a freak, it's me."

Sam shook his head adamantly again, "N - no,” he argued. “You’re not a freak.” 

Priestley smiled softly at Sam, "I'm glad you don't think so, Sam," he murmured with a nod as he shifted closer. " _Very_ glad."

Sam slid back on the couch slightly, his hands against the cushions as he looked wide eyed at Priestley.

"I want to kiss you, Sam," Priestley murmured huskily. "Can I?"

Sam swallowed hard, a small gasp of air leaving him before he licked his lips, "I, uh, I guess so," he stammered nervously.

Sam's long dark lashes fluttered as he slowly closed his eyes. He puckered his lips for the same kind of kiss he would receive from his brother or his dad, a short small peck against his lips. Although, despite that being all he expected, his heart hammered out a frantic pace in his chest and he found himself holding his breath as he awaited the feel of Priestley’s full lips against his own. 

Priestley smirked as he looked at Sam's face, his innocent little pucker as if the boy thought he was about to kiss his grandma.

Stifling the smirk on his face, he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Sam's, teasing those puckered lips with the tip of his tongue.

When Sam's gasped in a startled breath, he used that moment to thrust his tongue in between the younger Winchester’s parted lips, his tongue sweeping into Sam’s mouth and teasing at his palate. 

Sam's head tilted back, nearly hanging off the couch as if in attempt to pull away, though Priestley lifted a hand, cupping the back of the younger Winchester’s head and effectively holding him where he wanted him while he mapped out Sam’s mouth with his tongue. 

Sam's hands against the couch cushions gripped the material, fingers curling, heart pounding in his chest as Priestley kissed him _for real_.

Sliding his tongue along side Sam's, Priestley coaxed the muscle into movement, getting Sam to slide his own tongue along his, tangling them together.

As they kissed, Priestley shifted, laying his body down, blanketing Sam’s body with his own. He ground his hips down against Sam’s, his denim encased erection rubbing against the younger Winchester’s, eliciting a low groan to rip from deep in Sam’s throat. 

Sam gasped, nearly gagged as he lifted his hands from the couch cushions and quickly shoved at Priestley’s chest even as he felt their hard cocks rub together through the denim of their jeans.

Tearing his mouth away from Priestley’s, Sam’s chest heaved with his panted breaths as he stared up at him. 

Priestley had no idea what had happened, one minute Sam was responding, small sounds of pleasure breaking from his throat, and the next he was struggling against him.

Shifting, he grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled them away from how Sam had been pushing and shoving at his chest. 

His own breaths were coming somewhat faster as he gazed down at Sam, his heavily lidded eyes searching the younger Winchester’s features in confusion. 

"What is it, what's wrong?" he inquired breathlessly. 

Sam shook his head, jaw clenched, "That's _not_ a gun in your pocket," he rasped, his eyes tightening into accusatory slits. 

Priestley’s brow creased further and it took his passion fogged brain a second to catch up to what Sam was saying. Once it did, a slow smirk pulled at his full lips before he quirked a single brow much the way Dean would do. 

"That’s not a in gun in _your_ pocket either, at least I hope to God it’s not.” he responded as he wiggled his hips pointedly.

Sam stared up at Priestley defiantly, hazel locked with Jade with neither of them relenting. 

Finally after a long while, Priestley heaved a heavy sigh. "If my lying here, on you bothers you, we could move to the floor," he suggested with a glance in that direction before returning his eyes to Sam’s. “There's more room."

Sam lay panting, staring into Priestley’s face as a mired of confusion feelings raged though his body, things he had never felt before; at least not with another _guy_.

Of course, being a virgin he hadn’t felt these things with anyone actually, but the fact that it was a guy had him more terrified than he normally would have been. Licking his lips, he tore his gaze away from Priestley’s to look down at the floor then back up into his face. 

"The floor?" he rasped, as though he had never heard of one before.

Priestley nodded as he released one of Sam's wrists and moved it to cup the younger Winchester’s face before leaning in to press a soft kiss against Sam's lips. 

"Or your bed, s' up to you, Sam," he murmured softly as he pulled his lips a hair‘s breadth away from Sam’s, the fullness of them brushing against Sam's as he spoke causing the small metal piercing to tickle the sensitive skin of Sam's lips.

A small soft sound like a whimper sounded deep in Sam's throat.He didn't want this to end but he was nervous, shy, _afraid_. Sucking in a ragged breath, he nodded to Priestley, 

"We - we can go to my room,” he allowed hoarsely.

Priestley returned the nod, a small soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Okay."

*

Walking into the bedroom, Priestley didn't have to ask to know which of the two beds in the small room belonged to Sam. The single bed farthest from the door was perfectly made, looking almost like a bed one would see in a furniture store, the kind no one was ever allowed to touch while the bed closest to the door looked as though a tornado had hit it, the sheets and blankets in a crumpled, tangled mess. 

No doubt, Dean's bed.

Walking over to the bed with its neatly pressed blue quilt, Priestley sat down on the side and looked up at Sam, a small suggestive smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Sam stood in the center of the room fidgeting, his hazel eyes darting nervously, looking at anything and everything but Priestley; as though he’d never seen the room before. 

"Sam," Priestley called softly to him, gaining his attention. 

"C'mere." he waved Sam over before patting at a spot on the mattress next to him.

"S' okay, Sam, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he soothed gently, his gaze intent on Sam's face as he watched the younger Winchester chew his nails and worry at the tender flesh of his bottom lip.

Dropping his hand from his mouth, Sam slowly walked over to his bed, butterflies dancing in his stomach as his heart thundered out an erratic tempo in his chest.

Swallowing hard, he slowly sat down on the edge of the mattress next to Priestley, facing him.

"Don't be nervous," Priestley instructed gently. 

Sam shook his head, "I'm not nervous."

Nervous didn't begin to describe what he was feeling.

Priestley smiled at Sam's attempt at bravado and gave a nod. "Good." he responded softly. 

His eyes fell to Sam’s mouth, to the younger Winchester’s soft moist and slightly kiss swollen lips. The memory of their kiss had Priestley’s body reacting; he’d tasted so good, so sweet, like peaches and innocence and a hint of mint, likely from toothpaste and beyond that a flavor that was all Sam.

Priestley licked his lips, his gaze laser focused on Sam's as he wrapped an arm around the younger Winchester and leaned in, slanting his mouth over Sam's again, kissing him slowly, tentatively. 

Sam moaned softly as Priestley mouth covered his, opening for him easier, willingly this time, sliding his tongue along side Priestley’s and tangling them together. His hands slowly rose to Priestley’s shoulders, fisting in the soft cotton of his tee in his hands as they kissed.

It wasn't long before they were kissing hot and heavy, Priestley’s hands roving over Sam's clothed body, wishing like hell that none of the material was there in his way. 

Sam's own hands slowly slid from Priestley’s shoulders, arms wrapping around him and fingertips digging into the older boy’s back as he clung tightly to Priestley. 

Their breaths mingled, panting into one another's mouths as they kissed and nipped one another's lips. Their nostrils flared as they devoured one another’s mouths hungrily, teeth knocked together as soft moans and groans tore from their throats only to be eaten up in the kiss. 

Priestley’s hands caught at the hem of Sam's tee and he slowly slid it upward as he shifted his head from side to side, plundering the younger Winchester’s mouth with his tongue. 

Lungs burning, Sam finally tore his mouth away from Priestley’s and sucked in heaving gulps of air, his own breaths panted out from between kiss swollen and reddened lips as he looked at the older boy through heavy lidded passion glazed eyes. 

"Priestley?" Sam breathed in confusion and more than a little bit of fear as his eyes searched the older boy’s. 

"S'okay, just wanna see you, _feel_ you," Priestley explained as he tilted his head slightly, shaking it slowly. 

"Please, Sammy, let me feel you,” he begged as he gazed at Sam beseechingly. 

Sam drew in a deep breath and swallowing hard as he gave a nod, lifting his arms so Priestley could pull the tee up over his head.

Priestley tossed the shirt onto the floor once he had it off, his hands moving immediately back to the naked flesh of Sam's chest. His eyes tracked the movement of his hands as he slid them downward over the younger Winchester’s abs. 

Sam bit his lip as he watched Priestley’s face, feeling self conscious again as usual though this time it was about his body rather than his height or the fear that some one would think he were a freak. His shoulders slumped, rounding as he seemed to try to fold in on himself, hiding away from Priestley’s gaze and the touch of his hands. 

Priestley’s eyes rose to Sam's red flushed face despite the way his head was hanging and his moppish hair concealing most of his features from view. 

"Sam, what's is it?" Priestley asked softly, his hands still running over Sam's chest and down to his flat toned stomach, both of which were just starting to show signs of muscles.

Sam shook his head, "Nothin', I just," he paused and licked his lips nervously before lifting his gaze to meet Priestley’s and offering a small tight lipped fake smile. 

"Not like Dean, huh?"

Priestley frowned, not understanding for a moment before it clicked that Sam was comparing his sixteen year old body to that of his older brother’s and finding himself coming up short, though Priestley wasn't exactly sure why.

He shook his head, "No, nothing like Dean," he agreed, watching as Sam’s head seemed to hang down even further as he nodded. 

Priestley smiled and rolled his eyes, "Thank God!"

Sam’s head snapped up abruptly and his eyes were as wide as saucers as they locked with Priestley’s smiling face. 

"You're perfect, Sam; hot." he assured with a nod. "Damn hot."

Sam blushed and smiled as he hung his head again, this time sheepishly. 

Priestley moved a hand up to cup the side of Sam’s face, tilting it back up so that he could slant his mouth over Sam's, kissing him hungrily, his hands roaming, exploring Sam’s body and soon, the younger Winchester was doing the same to his. 

Slowly Priestley leaned Sam back onto the bed, head against the pillows as he laid him down. He stretched himself out half beside Sam and half on top of him, his erection pressing against Sam's hip, one leg thrown over Sam's.

Sam moved his hands down to the hem of Priestley’s tee and he pushed it up as he broke the kiss and chewed nervously at his lip, his gaze locked with Priestley’s.

"Take it off?" Sam urged tentatively, their lips still just a hair’s breadth away from each other, breaths fanning into one another’s mouths. 

Priestley nodded and he eagerly reached back, grabbing a fistful of his tee, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it away.

Sam's gaze roamed over Priestley’s body, taking in the tattoos that covered one arm, shoulder and side of Priestley’s body.

"Freak?" Priestley asked him softly.

Sam shook his head, his gaze meeting Priestley’s once more, "No, hot."

Priestley smiled down at him before leaning in to kiss him once more.

Sliding more onto Sam, Priestley started to thrust against him, moans and groans breaking out of them both, Sam thrusting back against Priestley.

Tearing his mouth away from Sam, Priestley nodded, "Pants need to come off,” he breathed huskily.

Sam lay gasping in breaths, passion glazed eyes widening as Priestley pulled back, straddling his hips, hands at the button and fly of his jeans.

Pushing up onto his elbow, Sam reached out with one hand grabbing Priestley’s wrist, "No, wait!" he commanded as panic ceased him. 

Priestley stilled, looking up at Sam.

Sam licked his lips, his gaze falling away from Priestley’s face shyly.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Priestley asked him, his hands moving to Sam's hips, thumbs making small slow circles on his skin above the waistband of his jeans.

Sam shook his head, slowly looking back at him, jaw clenched, held at a stubborn angle, even as butterflies danced in his belly, his heart beating out an erratic fearful tempo.

"Noth," Sam cleared his throat, shaking his head, "Nothing, s'okay. Go - go ahead." he muttered nervously though he was struggling with all his might to hide it. 

He released Priestley’s wrist as he lowered back down against the bed, his hand falling away to grip the comforter instead.

Priestley gaze remained on Sam's face a few more moments, before he tore it away to look down, nimble digits making quick work of the button and fly of Sam's jeans.

Moving his hands up slightly, Priestley grabbed the waistband of the jeans and tucked his thumbs inside the denim material as he began to slowly lower the denim, his gaze going to Sam's face to gage his reaction.

Sam kept his gaze averted, jaw clenched as he lay panting out his breaths, palms sweating, hear pounding, fear and trepidation gripping him.

Catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth, Sam worried it as Priestley pulled his jeans down and off his body, then pulled from the bed.

Though Sam didn't look, from the sounds, he was sure that Priestley was removing his boots and his own jeans.

The mattress dipped again and Sam turned his head, his gaze on Priestley’s face as he crawled up over him.

S'okay, Sammy," Priestley told him softly, leaning down to brush his lips against Sam's.

Sam sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Priestley’s shoulders as he returned the kiss, giving as good as he got.

Soon they were rolling as much as they could on the narrow mattress, tongues tangled together, arms wrapped around one another, thrusting their aching hard cocks against each other through the cotton of their boxers.

Tearing his lips from Sam's, Priestley panted out his breath's against Sam's lips.

"Want you, Sam. Wanna be _in_ you, _feel_ you from the inside,” he murmured thickly before dipping his head, kissing along Sam's jaw, down to his neck.

Sam panted and writhed under him, aching against him, small moans sounding deep in his throat.

Sucking the tender flesh of Sam's neck hard enough to bruise, Priestley’s hand slid down Sam's body to his boxers, shoving them down.

Sam gasped in a breath, "Nuugh... Priestley... I - I don't know how," he blurted, reaching for the hand that shoved at his boxers.

Priestley stilled, slowly releasing the flesh of Sam's neck and licking the abused flesh before lifting his head, jade orbs intent on hazel.

"You - you don't know how to what, Sam?" Priestley asked, brow creased in confusion.

Sam panted as he gazed into Priestley’s jade eyes.

Licking his lips nervously, Sam shook his head, "I've - I've never done this before."

Priestley frowned, shaking his head. "What have you never done, Sam? Had sex in your house? Your bed, what?"

Sam shook his head, brows furrowed in misery, "Had sex... at all."

Priestley’s eyes widened as he looked at Sam. "What?"he inquired incredulously, finding it hard to believe that a sixteen year old guy was still a virgin especially with having a big brother like Dean. 

Sam tore his gaze away, turning his head, jaw clenched, muscle twitching.

"You never... at all? Not even with your brother?" Priestley inquired.

Sam turned his head back to look at Priestley his eyes wide, lips parted in shock.

"No! Oh my God, no!" Sam nearly yelled at him, trying to shove Priestley away.

Priestley grabbed at Sam's wrists, pinning then down against the bed, "Stop it, Sam! Stop!"

"I'm not a freak!" Sam growled.

"I didn't say you were," Priestley countered.

He wouldn't have asked about Dean, but there had been times, things that Dean said about Sam. About how hot Sam's body was getting, about how it was enough to make his dick twitch. And there were other remarks, other times when he and Dean had been drinking and just bullshitting that Priestley had made Priestley think...

"I didn't mean it like that, Sam. I just thought…” he paused and sighed heavily. “Never mind." he muttered with a shake of his head. "I'm an idiot, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please, I didn't mean anything against you, I swear."

He leaned in and brushed his lips across Sam's. "I'm sorry, baby,” he whispered against Sam’s lips. “S'okay, I just misunderstood. Dean cares about you is all, I just... hey look at me, I'm a freak, what the hell do I know," Priestley offered in attempt to apologize, to cover up the blunder he had made.

Sam slowly relaxed under him again, though he worried his bottom lip between straight white teeth.

"So," Priestley licked his lips, "No sex with a guy, huh?" he surmised with a nod. "But, you've been with girls, right?"

Sam made a miserable sound in his throat and turned, facing away from Priestley, who's eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

"Holy shit..." Priestley breathed astounded at the idea that Sam was a complete and total virgin.

Sam whined, one hand raising to cover his face, "Let me up."

Priestley shook his head, lips still parted in shock, "What? No. Why?"

Sam huffed, but didn't answer.

"Sam," Priestley reached for Sam's hand and gently pulled it away from his face. "Look at me."

He waited until Sam did.

"It's okay, I've just," he licked his lips, "well, I haven't been a virgin since I was like thirteen," he explained gently. 

"Oh God..." Sam whined, covering his face with both hands as he turned his head away. 

Priestley scoffed and reached for Sam's hands, pulling them both away from his face.

"Sam," he said sternly, "stop that. Cover your face again and I will tie your wrists to the headboard."

Sam's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Priestley’s eyes narrowed though he grinned, "Wouldn't I? Look at me, Sam. I'm covered in body piercings. You think these are because I like setting off metal detectors? I'm a pervert, each one of these has a purpose," he grinned a little wider, as Sam's gaze moved from piercing to piercing, his eyes widening with each one they landed on.

"I would totally tie you up," he assured with a nod before dipping his head and brushing his lips across Sam's. "And I’d probably like it, too; get off on it."

Dipping his head, he kissed the tender flesh of Sam's neck, sucking it into his mouth and biting, then licking the abused flesh before moving on to a new patch of skin while he ground his hips against Sam's.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Sam," Priestley whispered huskily, hot breath fanning against the sensitive flesh of the younger Winchester‘s neck.

Sam gasped and writhed, panting out his breaths between parted lips, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy.

After a moment he managed to nod his head as his throat convulsed, swallowing hard. "M'kay,” he breathed. 

His hips thrust back against Priestley’s as soft moans and whimpers broke from deep in his throat. 

He clung to Priestley, fingertips digging into the bare flesh of the older boy’s back. 

Priestley hissed in a breath against Sam's neck, moaning as his hands roamed over Sam's flesh. Pulling his head back, he shifted and started to moved down Sam's body, dropping kisses along the flesh of his neck, collarbone and chest; his tongue swirled around one nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, nipping gently at the rapidly hardening bud.

Sam gasped sharply and his back arched almost drastically, pushing his chest up against Priestley’s mouth.

"Nuaagh... Mmm... Oh God..." Sam moaned, breaths panting out. "Don't stop..."

Priestley glanced up at Sam's face from under his brows and shook his head as he moved his mouth over to the younger Winchester’s other nipple repeating the process with it that he had done to its twin.

Sam’s chest and sides heaved with his nearly hyperventilated breaths. He grasped wildly at Priestley, fingertips clawing at his skin and digging into the tender flesh of the older boy’s back as their hips moved, thrusting against one another, their cocks sliding together through the material of their boxers.

"Sam," Priestley panted against the younger Winchester‘s skin as he released Sam‘s nipple, a low moan tearing from his throat.

Sam groaned and nodded, his eyes still closed as he sucked in a breath. "Yeah, okay, okay,” he agreed breathlessly. "Do it,” he demanded, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes closed as he braced himself for pain. 

Priestley looked up into Sam's face and chuckled softly as he reached up and cupped the younger Winchester‘s jaw line. "S'not a death sentence, baby," he whispered soothingly. 

Sam's lashes fluttered as his eyes slid slowly open and he shook his head, lips pressing together and nostrils flaring with his heavy breaths. 

"No," he panted before his tongue darted out, licking across his dry lips. "I - I know."

Jade eyes searched slightly slanted hazel as Priestley gazed down at Sam and slowly shook his head. "Don't be scared, Sam. I won't hurt you," he promised before his own tongue darted out, licking across his lips. He sucked the metal of his new lip piercing into his mouth as he continued to search Sam's face.

Sam nodded, "I - I know. S'okay. I want to."

Priestley nodded slowly, "Okay."

Leaning in, Priestley slanted his mouth over Sam's kissing him hard and passionately, driving all other thoughts from their minds other than this, the feel of their bodies against one another, the ache to have one another, the desire thrumming through their veins.

Priestley’s hand slid down Sam's body, along his side and gripped his hip, before sliding back to cup his ass. He pulled at Sam’s body, pulling the younger Winchester up against him as he ground down hard against Sam, allowing him to feel the full extent of his arousal.

Sam gasped in a startled breath before he began to move his hips, thrusting up against Priestley, soft moans and grunted mewled sounds breaking unabashedly from his throat.

Priestley’s hands roved over Sam’s body, one of which slipped down beneath the cotton of Sam’s boxers, cupping the hard warm flesh of Sam’s cock in his palm.

Sam arched and a strangled cry broke from his throat at the feel of Priestley's hand against his aching hard cock, his lips tearing from Priestley’s in the process.

“Oh God,” he whimpered, his lashes fluttering as he forced his eyes open to gaze wantonly up at Priestley. 

 

Sam's eyes slipped closed on a long low moan before squeezing tightly together, hips bucking his cock into Priestley's hand. It took him a minute to be able to open his eyes once more and when he did, he nodded to the older boy. "Take 'em off,” he directed hoarsely. “Wanna," he rasped and swallowed hard, "wanna see you."

Priestley smiled down at him and gave a small nod, "That a boy," he praised before pulling back and tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's boxers.

He smiled up at Sam, before starting to slide them down, noting how intently Sam was watching him, the movement of his hands, the boxers pulling off his body and the fact that he was once again worrying his lip.

Pulling them down and off, Priestley sighed a breath, licking his lips, his gaze riveted on the sight of Sam's aching hard arousal standing tall and arching upward toward his stomach.

"Shit..." Priestley breathed almost in awe.

Sam's gaze darted from his cock, that he had to force himself not to cover, up to Priestley's face worriedly. Now, his hand did move to semi-try to block himself from Priestley's view.

"What's- what's wrong?" Sam asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Priestley looked up at Sam's face, shaking his head as he reached for Sam's hand and pulled it away from attempting to block his view.

"Absolutely nothing. You're just... Perfect…proportionate," Priestley responded breathily, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Kinda surprised me."

He leaned down over Sam as he tugged at his own boxers with one hand, the other holding his weight up off Sam, palm flat against the bed near the younger Winchester's head.

"Nothing usually surprises me," Priestley confided before dropping a soft kiss on Sam's lips.

Pulling back once the material was as far down as it would go from that angle, Priestley removed them from his body, shifting his weight as he lowered his gaze and pulled them off, tossing them onto the floor.

Lifting his gaze back to Sam, he found the younger Winchester staring wide eyes at him, or rather at his cock.

Priestley licked his lips. "Wow... and now I'm nervous." he muttered.

Sam tore his gaze away, lips parted as he looked up at Priestley, "Huh? Oh... No - no, I…" he paused and looked back down, swallowing hard as his gaze moved over the length of Priestley's hard cock. that 

It was nearly the size of his own though maybe a little wider. That however wasn't really Sam's focus, it was the piercing on the underside of Priestley's shaft that he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from.

"I didn't know you had a piercing _there_." Sam mused before lifting his gaze back to Priestley’s.

Priestley looked down at his dick, the movement of his eyes causing Sam to follow suit. 

Lifting his gaze back to Sam, Priestley quirked a brow. "Does it bother you? I can take it out…"

Sam’s gaze snapped up to meet Priestley’s and he immediately shook his head. "No - no, it's…" he paused as he allowed his eyes to lowered once more and his tongue subconsciously darted out, licking across his lips as he stared at it. “It's okay…good…” he insisted with a slight nod before lifting his eyes back to Priestley’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean leave Sam at home for what is suppose to be a weekend hunt, but when it seems to be taking too long, Dean returns home to find his baby brother in bed... but Sam isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: Sam Winchester is 16 in this fiction. Please Be Advised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 _“Nothing ever tastes quite as good, quite as sweet as it does the first time.  
Yeah, the first time. Nothing ever cuts quite as deep, quite as sweet  
As it does the first time, Yeah, the first time…" - Billie Myers, ‘First Time’_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Priestley exhaled a hot breath and nodded. "Okay," he muttered softly, moving to lay, blanketing Sam once again, his mouth finding Sam's as he crushed their lips together once more in a heated kiss, hands running over Sam's naked flesh.

His hands moved down Sam’s sides and back up, He arched back slightly he ran his hands over Sam's chest, tweaking his nipples, enjoying the way Sam sucked in a breath, even as they continued to kiss, tongues sliding together and tangling.

Thrusting against one another, the movement causing their cocks to slid together, they moaned into one another's mouths.

Sam's hands grew bolder, running over Priestley’s back, down his sides and lower to his ass, fingertips digging into the firm globes of his cheeks as he gripped him, pressed Priestley’s hips down harder against his groin, low groans and moans sounding deep in Sam's throat as he arched and bucked.

Slipping his a hand down between them, Priestley palmed Sam's cock, digits wrapping around his lover’s length and squeezing as he pumped him slowly.

Sam moaned and he tore his mouth away from Priestley’s as he gulped in breaths, his lips softly parted and slightly slanted hazel eyes passion glazed as he stared up into Priestley’s jade orbs, his hips bucking his hard cock into Priestley’s fisted hand.

"Oh yeah... so good..." Sam breathed the words softly, nostrils flaring as his eyes slipped closed, tongue darting out to lick across his lips before they parted once more, hot breaths panting out.

Priestley watched Sam's face, the expressions he made, listened to the way he moaned softly, loving the feel of him. Smiling down at his innocent boy, knowing there was so much more he had yet to show him, do with him, make him _feel_ that he was nearly giddy with the prospect of it all.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed breathlessly, his own voice soft and ragged. 

Reaching for Sam's hand, he brought it down between them.

Sam's eyes flew open, his shocked and slightly frightened gaze intent on Priestley’s face, question in the depths of his hazel eyes.

"Touch me, Sam." Priestley told him.

Sam bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah... Sorry," he muttered breathily. 

His hand tentatively curled around Priestley’s shaft and he watched Priestley‘s face as he stroked him, wanting to make sure he did everything right.

Priestley moaned softly and his eyes slipped closed briefly at the feel of Sam's large warm hand wrapping around his hard aching flesh.

Priestley’s thumb ghosted over the tip of Sam's cock, smearing pre-cum causing Sam's body to jerk as he gasped in a breath, his hand on Priestley’s shaft stilling for a brief moment.

"S'okay," Priestley encouraged him with a small slow nod. "Keep going, baby."

Pressing his lips together, Sam gave a small nod, his hand once again moving, stroking Priestley’s cock, the rhythm matching Priestley’s on his own as his hand slid along Sam’s dick.

Sam's palm slid over the small metal piercing on the underside of Priestley’s shaft, and the feel of it had him sucking in a startled breath, eyes widening as he looked up into Priestley’s face. 

"Did that - does it hurt?" Sam asked, breathlessly.

Priestley managed a small smile through the pleasure humming through his body as he shook his head slowly, "Nah, s'been healed a long time now."

Sam nodded, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring with the soft moan that tore from his throat. 

"M'kay, good." he breathed and managed a small smile in return, eyes fluttering closed, lips parting on another low moan as his head rolled to the side.

Priestley dipped his head, mouth at Sam's throat, licking and nipping at the younger Winchester's neck, the sucking the tender flesh into his mouth, low moans and soft grunted groans breaking from his throat.

"So good, Sam. You feel so good," Priestley whispered huskily, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of Sam's throat as he spoke.

Sam moaned, arching against Priestley, thrusting his hips, his aching, weeping cock into his fisted hand.

"Mmm... so good. So good," Sam panted, licking his lips, chest rising and falling hard with each breath.

"Want… _need_ to be inside you, Sam. Need to feel your hot, tight body wrapped around me," Priestley breathed thiskly against Sam's neck as he moved his mouth lower, across Sam's collarbone, biting him there, then licking away the sting.

Sam arched, bucked and writhed under Priestley, gasping in a breath through parted lips as his free hand gripped at Priestley’s shoulder while he continued to pump his lover’s cock with the other.

Priestley continued to make his way down Sam's body, forcing Sam to release his hold on his dick, eyes fluttering open to look down at Priestley through passion glazed slits as he licked his lips, hand falling against the bed.

"P-Priestley?" Sam panted breathlessly.

"Shshsh, s'okay," Priestley told him softly, kissing and licking a path down Sam's body, tongue dipping into Sam's belly button before nipping the tender skin around it, his hand never stopping his torturous strokes on Sam's aching cock.

Sam moaned, neck arching back slightly as he licked his lips, eyes fluttering closed, a moan tumbling from his lips, before his lips parted, breaths panting out hard.

Glancing up at Sam's flushed face, Priestley moved further down his body, a small smile tugging at his lips, before he tore his gaze away from Sam's face to look down at his weeping cock, so hard the tip was nearly purple.

"Oh God, Sammy..." Priestley sighed softly.

Sam opened his eyes to look down at Priestley, a small whimper breaking from his throat.

"Priestley?" the name tumbled from Sam's lips, unsure, scared, timid and so fucking aroused, Priestley gut clenched at the sound of it.

"S'okay, kiddo," Priestley told him softly, his hands stilling on Sam's cock as he ran his thumb slowly over the leaking tip, squeezing slightly, eliciting a deep groan from Sam.

Sam's neck arched as he grit his teeth, lips parting after, breath panting out.

Dipping his head, Priestley unceremoniously took Sam's hard cock deep into his mouth.

Sam sucked in a deep audible gasp, eyes flying open as his head and shoulders raised up off the pillow, only to crash back down.

"Holy shit! Oh my God!" Sam shouted just before his neck arched, a long and loud groan breaking from his throat.

Priestley glanced up at Sam's face from under his brows as he started to move his mouth on Sam's dick, slowly sliding up, nearly letting him fall from between his full lips, then down, taking him deep again and humming around his length.

Sam panted harder, head rolling on the pillow, chest rising and falling hard with each breath, his hands falling to the bed, to grip fistfuls of comforter tightly.

Priestley ran his free hand over Sam's hips and groin, up his stomach and down a thigh as his mouth continued to work him.

Sam panted, hips thrusting his cock into Priestley’s mouth, lips parted, eyes tightly closed.

"Oh!... Oh!... Oh God!! Priestley! I'm gonna..." Sam exclaimed, neck arching, face flushing a darker shade of crimson.

Priestley’s hand that had been pumping Sam's cock, working him along with his mouth, stilled at the base, gripping him hard, nearly pinching as he pulled his mouth off.

"Oh no you're not," Priestley retorted.

Sam gasped, head rising off the pillows to look down at Priestley, eyes pleading as he gazed into jade.

He shook his head, "No, please, Priestley... let me cum... need to," Sam panted.

Priestley shook his head, his hand remaining at the base of Sam's cock, denying Sam his orgasm. "Not yet, kiddo, not yet," he murmured.

Sam's head fell back against the pillows, breaths panting out, passion glazed eyes staring up at the ceiling, brow furrowed.

"Oh God..." Sam whined softly before swallowing hard, eyes closing as he licked his lips.

"Reach down, pull the comforter back, Sam," Priestley directed gently.

Sam's eyes opened to look down at Priestley, who jutted his head at him, gaze on the comforter beside Sam's head. He yanked on the comforter in his hands, pulling it back. After a moment, Priestley helped him and they managed to get the comforter and sheet down so that they were finally laying against the fitted sheet. Only then did Priestley slowly release the base of Sam's cock.

Between squeezing it off and getting Sam to focus on something else for a moment, Priestley knew it was pretty safe that Sam wouldn't be cumming too soon.

Moving to lean over Sam, Priestley brushed his lips over Sam's.

"Just want us to cum together, baby," Priestley explained softly, his lips brushing Sam's as he spoke.

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he breathed softly, "me too. S'okay, I'm okay."

Priestley smiled softly at him, "That's my boy."

Priestley leaned down over Sam from where he knelt between Sam's wide spread legs, brushing his lips against Sam's.

"So hot, kiddo. You're so fuckin' hot," Priestley murmured, running his hands over Sam's naked flesh.

Sam panted and writhed, arching up into Priestley’s touch, lips parted, his eyes slowly sliding closed.

"Priestley..." Sam sighed his name on a pleasured moan.

Leaning toward the side of the bed, Priestley reached for his jeans, picking them up to reach into the back pocket, taking out his wallet.

Unfolding it, he took out a condom, refolding the wallet and tucking it back into his jeans before dropping them back onto the floor.

Placing the condom on the side of the bed, Priestley brushed his lips across Sam's again, having watched as Sam's eyes opened, watching him, a slightly scared, nervous look deep in their hazel depths.

"S'okay, Sam. Not gonna hurt you, gonna feel so good," Priestley told him softly, hot breaths ghosting over Sam's lips, into his mouth through Sam's parted lips.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I - I know," he told him in a breathless whisper.

Priestley smiled down at him before pressing his lips together and glancing up, looking over at the night stand, then turning his head to look over at Dean's.

Sam frowned watching him, unsure what he was doing, what was going on, what was wrong. His heart thundered in his chest, his body alive with sensations even as his insecurities had him feeling shy, vulnerable, self conscious.

He licked his lips, "P - Priestley?" Sam asked, his name coming out a tad more high-pitched than he had meant it to.

Sam cleared his throat, frowning, "What's wrong?"

Priestley turned his head, looking back down at Sam and shook his head, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Nothin', baby. S'okay, just lookin' for lube," Priestley explained.

Sam swallowed hard, a strangled breath leaving him. "Lube?" he asked, as if he had never heard the word before.

Priestley leaned his head down, lips brushing against Sam's. "Shshsh, s'okay," he soothed softly. "I got it. It'll be okay."

Sam licked his lips, eyes wide, though he nodded, "M'kay." he agreed, his hands, he had raised to grasp Priestley’s sides, slowly running up and down them, fingertips digging into his flesh lightly.

Priestley reached between them to grip Sam's hard cock, squeezing and pumping him slowly.

Sam groaned, eyes closing briefly at the feel of it, his hips thrusting upward, shoving his cock into Priestley’s fisted hand.

"Mmm... God... feels so good..." Sam muttered softly, breathlessly, head rolling against the pillow.

Priestley thrust his hips, sliding his aching cock against Sam's hip, low moans spilling from his throat.

Pulling back, Priestley knelt between Sam's legs, his free hand running over Sam's stomach and groin, down one thigh and over, down the other and back as he adjusted his position at the foot of the bed, nearly laying on his stomach.

"Bend your legs, Sam," Priestley instructed, his hand still pumping Sam's hard aching flesh.

Sam groaned, a small whine breaking from his throat as he looked down at Priestley, where he was.

"But," Sam started to argue.

"Please, baby, trust me," Priestley murmured, leaning in to drop a soft kiss on Sam's inner thigh, the cold metal of Priestley’s piercings tickling his skin.

Sam bit his lip and slowly slid one leg up, foot flat against the mattress, knee bent.

"Both?" Sam asked softly, nervously.

"Both would be better, but if you'd rather not, s'okay," Priestley replied softly before slowly running his tongue up the inside of Sam's leg that still laid flat against the bed.

Through it all, Priestley’s hand never stopped pumping Sam's cock in slow teasing strokes, never quite fast enough or hard enough to ease the ache, to give him what he needed, just enough to keep Sam hard and wanting, aching for more.

Turning his head, Priestley reached up cupping the side of Sam's ass, thumb hooking around a cheek, pulling them apart.

"P - Priestley?" Sam stammered, his bent leg starting to slid out on the bed.

"Keep it bent, Sam, it's okay," Priestley encouraged, as he quickly released Sam's ass to grab his ankle and stop his leg from straightening.

Sam made a soft whining sound as his head rolled against the pillow, eyes closing, cheeks flushing with his embarrassment, even as his breaths continued to pant out, hips moving slightly, thrusting his hard cock into Priestley’s fist.

Reaching back, Priestley cupped Sam's ass once more, thumb spreading him open as his tongue darted out to slowly lick across Sam's tightly puckered hole, his strokes on Sam's cock quickening, wrist pivoting.

Sam frowned, a whine tearing from his throat, though his eyes remained closed.

"Priestley... what - what are you doing?" Sam stammered, toes nervously curling against the bed.

Priestley didn't answer, only ran his tongue harder over Sam's tight hole, pressing into it.

Sam gasped, eyes flying open as he nearly rolled over onto his stomach, trying to crawl away from Priestley.

"No! Stop! Oh my God!" Sam shouted in shock.

Lifting his head, Priestley released Sam's cock, half sitting up before tackling Sam back down against the bed, rolling him over and pinning his arms above his head.

"S'okay, Sam. S'okay," Priestley shushed as he looked down into Sam's wide fearful eyes.

Sam shook his head adamantly, "N - no it isn't. You - you were..." he swallowed hard, a ragged breath tearing from him.

"Sam, it's not a big deal. I was just licking you. I licked your neck too or don’t you remember that?" Priestley asked him, quirking a brow.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Priestley as if he had suddenly grown pointed teeth and horns.

"It wasn't my _ass_!" Sam exclaimed as he stared up at Priestley incredulously.

Priestley heaved a heavy sigh and moved Sam's wrists into just one hand rather than holding them with both. He then turned slightly and reached down off the side of the bed to grab at his jeans again.

This time Priestley snagged just his belt, yanking it free of the belt loops.

Turning back he brought it up to Sam's wrists and started to wrap it around them, binding Sam's wrists together then above his head to the headboard.

Sam looked up, gasping in shocked breaths, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he demanded, yanking at the binding.

Priestley smirked down into Sam's face before shrugging a shoulder, "I told you I would enjoy tying you up," his responded with a dismissive shrug before his gaze narrowed, "And now I have a reason to do it."

Sam looked at Priestley with wide eyes before he grit his teeth, yanking hard on the belt to try to free his wrists.

"It - it’s not funny, Priestley," Sam stammered almost fearfully.

Priestley shook his head slowly, "I'm not laughing, Sam."

Sam froze, licking his lips nervously. He watched as Priestley moved back to his former position, chest rising and falling hard with his fear and the other feelings rushing through his veins. Excitement, embarrassment, desire, want... Sam's stomach flip flopped with butterflies, his heart pounding in his chest, his cock twitched and pulsed, leaking precum down the side, all at the thought of what Priestley was going to do to him again.

He started to let his leg slid down on the bed, only to have Priestley once again catch his ankle and stop him.

"Don't make me tie this to the headboard too," he warned softly, looking up at him from under his brows.

"You wouldn't..." Sam started, then paused, licking his lips, not so sure that it was true. maybe Priestley would.

Sam slid his leg back into it's former position as he bit his lip, head rolling to the side.

Priestley cupped Sam's ass once more, thumb pulling his ass cheeks apart as he leaned in, tongue darting out to lick across Sam's tight hole, pressing as he went.

Sam gasped and panted, neck arching to look up at the belt that bound his wrists to the headboard, before lowering again to Priestley’s head between his legs.

Priestley’s tongue pressed against Sam's hole, licking and sucking on the tender sensitive flesh.

"Naauugh! Aauugh! Oh my God!" Sam cried out, tugging hard at the belt, hands curled into tight fists, his heart pounding in his chest.

Sam panted hard, chest rising and falling heavily with each one, hyperventilating as Priestley’s tongue penetrated his tight hole, pressing inside and curling.

Pulling his head back slowly, Priestley looked up at Sam's face, his cheeks stained a bright crimson, eyes passion glazed, pupils lust blown.

"Sam, breath slowly," Priestley told him calmly, but Sam wasn't listening.

Even as his hazel orbs met Priestley’s jade, his breaths came much too fast.

Moving to lean down over Sam, Priestley cupped his face with a hand, gazing into wide, fearful glazed eyes.

"Sam, if you don't slow down, you're going to pass out. Slow, baby. Come on," Priestley gently coaxed. "In and out, slowly, deep and slow," he instructed before a slow smirk lit his face. 

Sam continued to stare up at Priestley, seemingly unable to look away from the sight of Priestley’s piercings, wet with saliva Just like the saliva that was in him, in his ass, where Priestley had licked him, pressed his tongue into him.

"Sammy," Priestley repeated, leaning in to brush his lips across Sam's slowly, nuzzling his neck, kissing the tender flesh slowly until Sam finally, slowly, calmed, his breaths slowing to normal.

Pulling his head back, Priestley found Sam's eyes closed, his head turned to the side.

He might have thought that Sam had actually made himself pass out, if not for his hot pink tongue that darted out to lick his lips.

With a soft smile, Priestley brushed his lips across Sam's cheekbone before pulling back to return to where he had been, what he had been doing.

Returning to his former position, Priestley thrust his tongue deep into Sam's hole.

Sam's back arched, an audible gasp leaving him.

"Oh my God! Holy fuck me!" Sam groaned, neck arched back, teeth gritting together, breaths panting out.

Priestley’s hand wrapped around Sam's cock, pumping him hard, squeezing and pivoting his wrist as his tongue fucked his ass, thrusting in and out, curling and lapping at him, sucking at the tender flesh around his hole.

Sam gasped, groaned, mewled and writhed on the bed, head thrashing, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

Sam started to thrust, his cock into Priestley’s hand, his ass back into his tongue, grunts and groans, moans and mewled cries leaving him, lips parted as he panted his breaths, his cock steadily leaking precum down the side.

"Oh God, Oh God, Priestley... I can't... no more, please... can't hold on..." Sam mumbled breathlessly, head rolling as fire danced along his veins, pooling low in his belly.

Pulling his head back, Priestley leaned in once more to drop a noisy wet kiss against Sam's hole.

One that sounded vulgar and made Sam's face turn a deeper shade of crimson and contort with embarrassment, though Priestley didn't seem to notice as he pulled up onto his knees between Sam's legs, reaching for the condom.

Sam looked down, eyes tracking the movement of Priestley’s hand as he grabbed up the foil wrapped condom.

Breaths panting out, Sam looked up into Priestley’s face as he released Sam's dick and tore open the package, tossing the paper into the wastebasket near the bed.

Priestley pumped his own cock a few times, before rolling the condom on, his gaze meeting Sam's.

"S'lubed, so between that and what I did, you should be okay." he told Sam softly.

Sam nodded as he panted his breaths through parted lips before catching his bottom lip between straight white teeth, worrying it.

Reaching for Sam's leg that was laying straight on the bed and pulling it up so that it was bent like the other, Priestley leaned over him, brushing his lips across Sam's. 

"So hot, baby," Priestley murmured huskily, jade orbs searching his face. "Taste and feel and look so damn hot."

Sam smiled shyly, lip still caught between his teeth and turned his head, closing his eyes.

Priestley smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his high cheekbone before pulling back.

Sam released his bottom lip, licking them as he exhaled slowly.

Hands against Sam's knees, Priestley pushed on them, gaining Sam's attention as he rolled his head to look up at him.

"Pull your legs up, kiddo," Priestley directed softly.

Sam swallowed hard and did as Priestley told him.

Wrapping one hand around Sam's cock, Priestley began to pump him slowly as he gazed down into Sam's face, sucking on the new piercing in his lip as he did, a low moan working out of him.

Taking his own cock in his other hand, Priestley aligned himself with Sam's tight hole and began to slowly press inside.

Sam gasped, eyes widening before he squeezed them closed, biting his lip hard a small muffled whimper sounding deep in his throat.

Priestley went slow, took his time, pressing in and pausing, whispering words of encouragement to Sam.

Once he was inside slightly Priestley pulled his hand from around Sam's cock, running it over his body as Priestley’s other worked his cock.

It hurt. No, it _fuckin'_ hurt. Burned and made Sam want to scream and call it quits, to tell Priestley that there was _no_ fucking way they were doing this, but he didn't. Instead he squeezed his eyes as tight as he could and bit his lip so hard he could swear he tasted his own blood.

"Breathe, baby," Priestley murmured softly, suddenly from directly over Sam.

He hadn't even realized that Priestley had moved to lean over him, his face hovering directly above Sam's, their gazes, as Sam opened his eyes, locking. Sam's brows furrowed as he slowly released his lip, Priestley’s gaze going to the abused tender flesh before he dipped his head to place a soft kiss against it.

Pulling his head up, Priestley locked gazes with Sam once again.

"H - hurts," Sam told him, a whispered grunt.

Priestley nodded, "You're so fuckin' tight, baby." Priestley told him, eyes closing at the feel of Sam's heat squeezing him.

Priestley’s eyes fluttered open as he moaned softly, head shaking slowly.

"So damn hot, baby." Priestley whispered.

Sam drew in a breath, eyes closing, a grimace of pain lining his features as Pristley pressed in the rest of the way, buried balls deep inside Sam.

Sam gasped, head raising from the pillow slightly, only to crash back down a choked groan of pain leaving him.

Sam's cock in Priestley hand not as hard as it was, a testament to the pain he was in.

"Shshsh, s'okay, baby, s'okay." Priestley soothed, leaning in to capture Sam's lips with his own, even as Sam's head rolled on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a crush on Dean’s buddy from school, someone who makes Sam nervous but also doesn’t make him feel like he’s a freak. 
> 
> John and Dean leave Sam at home for what is suppose to be a weekend hunt, but when it seems to be taking too long, Dean returns home to find his baby brother in bed... but Sam isn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: Sam Winchester is 16 years old in this fiction. Please Be Advised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 _“Nothing ever tastes quite as good, quite as sweet as it does the first time.  
Yeah, the first time. Nothing ever cuts quite as deep, quite as sweet  
As it does the first time, Yeah, the first time…" - Billie Myers, ‘First Time’_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Priestley nipped Sam's upper lip and sucked the plump flesh into his mouth briefly before releasing with a soft pop. 

Moving his mouth, Priestley captured Sam's bottom lip and did the same to it before releasing the kiss swollen flesh. He then dipped his head, kissing a trail down Sam’s chin and along the long column of his throat, nipping gently at the tender flesh. 

Sam panted and gasped, a long low groan ripping from his throat as his chest continued to heave with his panted breaths. His tongue darted out to moisten lips which had dried due to his heavy breathing. 

And all the while Priestley pumped Sam's cock relentlessly.

Pulling his head back, Priestley lifted his free hand to smooth back Sam's sweat damp long bangs from his forehead.

"S'okay, baby," Priestley murmured breathlessly. "You're so fuckin' hot, baby..."

Passion glazed hazel eyes met desire filled jade. "So full,” Sam croaked softly, “I feel so stretched...burns."

The feel of Priestley working his cock had Sam moaning despite the pain in his ass, though that was slowly dying away too.

Priestley fought not to move, fought the overwhelming desire to thrust hard into Sam, to take him like his body was screaming for him to.

Sam was so hot and tight, tighter than anyone Priestley could ever remember being with, his ass squeezing Priestley's cock in his warmth.

Priestley dipped his head, nipping and kissing Sam's jaw line. "Sorry, baby, s'okay though, it'll stop, promise," he whispered softly against Sam's skin.

Sam panted, groaning as his head rolled slowly, his hips starting to thrust his cock into Priestley's fist.

Priestley groaned, eyes squeezing closed for a moment before he blinked them open.

"Gonna move, Sammy," he told Sam softly as he pulled his head back, "gonna move inside you now, 'kay?"

Sam swallowed as he looked up at Priestley, licking his lips, "O - okay," Sam stammered softly.

Priestley nodded, as he pulled his hips back, pulling nearly out of Sam before thrusting back in deep.

Sam gasped, teeth gritting together as his neck arched back a low growl of surprise and slight pain tearing from his throat.

Priestley repeated the action again, moving slow, his gaze laser focused on Sam's face.

Sam gasped again and continued to pant heavily, lowering his head, glazed eyes fixed on Priestley.

"Ya okay, kiddo?" Priestley grunted out breathlessly through gritted teeth.

Sam nodded, lips pressed together, nostrils flaring, "Mmm... yeah... oh God..."

Priestley found a rhythm, moving inside Sam faster now.

Sam's eyes widened as he sucked in a startled breath, white hot pleasure shooting through his system making him cry out as Priestley's piercing caught and dragged over Sam's prostate with each thrust.

Sam's breathing was labored, arms tugging at the belt binding him as he writhed, moaning and groaning, mewling and whimpering softly, making sounds he'd never heard himself make before, never heard anyone make outside of people on Dean's porn videos.

Dipping his head down, Priestley slanted his mouth over Sam's kissing him hard, tangling their tongues together and sucking on Sam's tongue, the tip of his own running over the roof of Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned into the kiss, his hips thrusting his cock up into Priestley's fisted hand as he ground back against his cock in his ass, breaths panting out hard.

Priestley started tongue fucking Sam's mouth hard, as relentlessly as he fucked his ass and pumped his cock, moans and groans of his own breaking from his throat.

Sam's entire being was alive with sensation, overwhelmed with feelings, making him cry out against Priestley's mouth, grunted cries of pleasure that tore from deep in his throat.

Sam arched, muscles tensing as heat swept through his veins, pooling low in his groin, balls drawing up painfully tight.

Tearing his mouth away from Priestley's, Sam panted and gasped, eyes widening a moment before he squeezed them closed, jaw clenched, neck arching back, face flushing a darker shade of scarlet.

"Oh... God...!" Sam groaned, body tense as a bow.

Priestley gasped and groaned, "Oh shit, baby, oh God..." he panted out breathlessly.

"Priestley! I'm... Oh fuck me! I'm cumming!" Sam shouted, cords in his neck protruding as his muscles clenched.

"Oh fuck, baby, squeezing the hell outta me..." Priestley panted, head hanging.

A fine sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, beaded Sam's forehead and upper lip, Priestley's forehead, running down the sides of his face.

Sam screamed as the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock.

"Yeah, baby, oh God..." Priestley encouraged breathlessly, his own balls drawing up tight as Sam's ass clenched tight around his cock.

"Baby... Oh God... relax a little... squeezing the hell outta me..." Priestley panted, eyes squeezed closed, teeth gritting together.

Sam came harder than he ever had in his life, gasping and crying out, rough deep growls of pleasure ripping from his throat.

"Can't... can't stop... holy shit," Sam panted, writhing and thrashing as his body convulsed, long ropes of spunk shooting from his cock to soak Priestley's hand and his own stomach.

Head tilting back, a strangled cry of pleasure tearing from his throat, the tendons of his neck bulging, Priestley came hard inside Sam, filling the condom, his spunk leaking out, oozing out of his ass.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Sam..." Priestley panted as his orgasm finally subsided.

Sam lay panting, body trembling as his own orgasm subsided, small whimpers leaving him as he tried to shrink back from Priestley's hand on his over sensitized cock.

Leaning down over Sam, Priestley brushed his lips across Sam's, neither one of them able to really kiss at the moment, gulping in breaths of air.

"You - " Priestley swallowed, gasping in a breath, "You okay?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened, as he turned his head to look at Priestley.

Sam shook his head, "Nah," he rasped breathlessly before swallowing hard. "I think - you killed - me." 

Priestley smiled slightly, nodding, "Right back at ya, kiddo," he mumbled softly as he ran his thumb over the tip of Sam's cock.

Sam gasped, whimpering, eyes wide as he shook his head, "No," he whimpered. "Please…" he swallowed and shook his head, "Too sensitive."

Priestley chuckled softly, releasing Sam's cock as he moved, pulling back to reach down for something to wipe his hand on.

Sam turned his head, eyes slowly closing. "Use my shirt."

Priestley looked up at him, "You sure?"

Sam nodded but didn‘t bother to open his eyes.

Priestley reached for Sam's tee, using it to wipe off his hand and wipe Sam off a little as he slowly pulled his cock from his ass.

Both Sam and Priestley groaned at the loss.

Sam kept his eyes closed as Priestley took care of throwing away the condom.

Moving to lay down next to Sam on his side, Priestley wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You're trembling," he remarked softly, leaning in to drop a kiss against Sam's neck.

Turning his head, Sam opened his eyes, legs lowering and sliding out flat against the bed.

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just - just gimme a minute."

Priestley chuckled, "S'okay, Sam. Like everything else about you, it's hot."

Sam smiled, even managing a small blush as he dropped his gaze, eyes closing.

Reaching up, Priestley unfastened his belt from the headboard, then Sam's wrists, tossing the leather onto the floor before reaching for Sam's hands and lacing their fingers together, lowering his arms and pulling Sam to him.

"I should probably move," Priestley mused softly.

Sam swallowed, a pain gripping his chest. He wasn't a girl, and he didn't expect Priestley to have any real feelings for him, but he had hoped he would stay the night. He nodded and ducked his head shyly as he pulled away slightly, raising up on an elbow.

_Wow, talk about 'love 'em and leave 'em'._

"You - you're leaving?" Sam inquired softly.

Priestley frowned, he hadn't thought about that, had just assumed that he would stay the night, had planned to hold Sam.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I can. I - uh, sorry," Priestley stammered, slowly starting to move to get up.

Sam reached out and grabbed his arm, "No, wait! I - what did you mean…before?" Sam asked as he searched Priestley‘s face.

Priestley looked down at the bed then back into Sam's face, "I was just gonna move so that we could get more comfortable, cover up," he explained with a shrug. "But, it's okay." he assured with a nod. "I understand."

Sam shook his head. "No, I - I want you to stay."

Priestley exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yeah?" he mused, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. 

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he reiterated as he scooted back on the bed to give Priestley room.

Laying back down on his back in the bed, Priestley wrapped an arm around Sam and reached with the other to pull the covers up. He pulled Sam closer, fitting the younger Winchester’s body up against his own, Sam’s head pillowed on his shoulder.

Leaning his head to the side, his cheek against Sam's head, Priestley smiled softly. "That was possibly the best time I’ve ever had," Priestley sighed, licking his lips, smiling softly. "Night, kiddo."

Sam lay with his face buried against Priestley's neck, lips pressed against the big black tattoo there, breathing in Priestley's scent, a small smile curling lips upward slightly at the corners as he flung a leg over one of Priestley's.

Sam pulled his head up after a moment, looking down at Priestley, who turned his head to face him.

"Really? I - it was good?... For you I mean?" Sam stammered shyly.

Priestley groaned and the corners of his lips curved upward with gentle amusement. "Oh God, Sammy. If it were any better, you would have killed me too," he responded before leaning in and brushing his lips softly against Sam's. He lingered there a moment, a low moan sounding deep in his throat at the taste of Sam’s lips against his own. 

Sam was smiling when Priestley finally pulled back. "'Night, Priestley," Sam murmured as he laid his head back down and snuggling up against Priestley once more.

*  
[Sometime After Noon The Next Day]

Gravel crunched under tires as the Impala pulled up the driveway, parking before the small house that he, his brother and dad had been calling home for the past four months.

Opening the car door, Dean slid from behind the wheel, closing the door after himself and headed up the porch steps.

Fishing the key from his front jeans pocket, Dean unlocked the door and stepped into the house.

Finding it quiet, with no signs of Sam about, Dean quirked a brow.

It wasn't like Sam to sleep the day away, he was usually an early bird up before any of them.

*

Sam's dark flashes fluttered and his eyes slipped open to find Priestley watching him.

Sam smiled and blushed before turning his head and burying his face against Priestley's neck shyly.

"You were watching me sleep," he accused softly, his words muffled against Priestley’s skin.

"You actually managed to blush as soon as you woke up," Priestley chuckled, "Wow, that takes talent."

Sam chuckled against Priestley's neck, shyly hiding his face away.

Priestley pulled his head back and searched Sam’s face adoringly. "You _can't_ actually be shy around me anymore, not after last night."

Sam smiled, cheeks stained a soft pink as he shrugged a shoulder.

"Maybe," Sam mumbled, his gaze dropping from Priestley's face bashfully.

Priestley moved, rolling Sam over only his back, his upper body draped over Sam's and dipped his head to brush his lips across Sam's softly. "Well, I say you can't be," Priestley murmured. 

Sam's eyes slid to the side, looking away from him and his eyes widened when his gaze rested on the pillow case.

"Did you stain my pillowcase _blue_?" Sam asked incredulously.

Priestley glanced at the smearing of blue on the pillowcase, no doubt from the wash in/wash out color he used in his hair, then looked back at Sam. "Wasn't me, you must be part Smurf," Priestley accused eyes narrowing, daring Sam to say otherwise.

"Oh, sure,” Sam chuckled, “Because _I_ have blue hair."

"I'll turn your hair blue." Priestley teased him as he started to tickle Sam.

Sam laughed, struggling against Priestley's tickling fingers, a shriek of excited laughter bubbling out of him.

*

Walking slowly through the house, Dean searched for his brother, gun drawn, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sam?" Dean called, kicking open the door to the kitchen only to find it empty.

It was then that Dean heard his brother's shriek coming from upstairs.

Dean's eyes widened, head snapping toward the stairs. "Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran for the stairs.

Reaching their half closed bedroom door, Dean kicked it open.

"Sammy!" Dean called, eyes widening as he stood, gun trained on the bed, eyes taking in the scene before him.

Priestley and Sam both stilled hearing Dean's voice, eyes wide as they looked over at the same moment that Dean was suddenly there, filling the doorway, gun trained on them.

"Dean," Priestley started nervously. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really?" Dean growled, "‘Cause it looks like you're in bed with my brother... My _baby_ brother!"

Priestley's gaze darted to Sam in time to see him swallow hard before he looked back at Dean and slowly started to pull from the bed, taking the sheet with him and fastening it around his waist.

"Okay, this _is_ what it looks like," Priestley allowed, holding up his hands, "But I can explain."

Dean closed the distance between himself and Priestley in a flash, though at least he tucked his gun away before pulling back a fist.

"Explain this!" Dean growled, punching Priestley in the jaw, making Priestley's head snap to the side.

"Dean, stop it!" cried Sam as he pulled from the bed, comforter wrapped around his waist.

Dean looked over at his brother, his gaze falling on the countless bruises on his neck.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean growled, seeing all the hickeys.

Turning his attention back to Priestley, Dean punched him again.

"Dean!" Priestley yelled, hand raising to wipe at his busted lip with the back of a hand.

"That's my little brother!" Dean yelled, his eyes narrowing. "You realize it's statutory rape to sleep with him?"

"Dean, stop it! It's not any kind of rape!” Sam retorted as he made his way over to the two older boys. “I wanted it!" 

"You don't know what the hell you want!" Dean yelled back at him.

"You're just pissed 'cause it was me," Priestley shot back, nodding when Dean looked at him, "You're pissed cause it was me and not _you_!"

Dean's eyes widened for a split second, his gaze sliding to Sam before he returned his attention to Priestley.

"You need to shut you're goddamn-" Dean started.

Sam looked wide eyed between the two. "Is that true, Dean?"

Dean grit his teeth, sneering at Priestley.

"Dean, is that true?" Sam asked again.

"Sonuva -" Dean growled, pulling back a first ready to punch Priestley again, only to have Sam moved, standing between them, only Dean had already thrown the punch, too late realizing Sam was there.

Dean's fist connected hard with the side of Sam's head.

Sam fell backwards into Priestley's arms, knocked out cold.

"Now look what you did!" Priestley yelled at Dean.

*  
[20 Minutes later]

"I feel naked."

"You look better. You looked like a clown had barfed on you before... Sam's afraid of clowns."

"He wasn't afraid of me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dean. It was good."

"You better be good to him or I will kill you."

"Yeah, I know."

Sam's dark flashes fluttered, head rolling on the pillow, a low groan breaking from his throat.

Opening his eyes, Sam looked up at his brother who sat on the edge of the bed looking down at him.

"You, uh, you okay, Sam?" Dean asked him, hand lifting to cup his brother's face.

Sam nodded and licked his lips.

"Where - where's Priestley?" Sam asked softly.

Dean sighed, "I made him get a shower and wash that damn make-up off, the blue coloring out of his friggin' hair..." He explained. 

"I shaved too," Priestley added as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Dean, looking down at Sam.

Sam smiled softly up at him before his smile slowly slid away.

Priestley didn't have any coloring in his hair now and it wasn't fixed into a mohawk. It was nearly blond, short and had bangs. He didn't have any eyeliner on now either.

Sam's gaze slid to Dean and he frowned harder. His gaze snapped back to Priestley, then moved to Dean, then to Priestley, his breaths starting to come faster and faster as his eyes widened with alarm.

Priestley, without the dye in his hair and fixed in a mohawk, without the eyeliner... he looked like a slightly longer haired, tattooed and pierced version of... **DEAN**.

Eyes nearly comically wide, Sam's lips parted as he let out a horrified scream before blackness engulfed him again.

Priestley looked over at Dean. "See what you did again!?"


End file.
